Ethan Grant and the Lost World
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: Its been almost four years since the Grant twins left Jurassic Park and have moved on to college. When Ethan gets a offered a chance to go to the experimental Island, he takes it, hoping it goes better than his first trip to visit dinosaurs went. However, lucks clearly not on his side as he ends up having to run for his life again with new and old friends. Second in the Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay, I had a serious case of writers block. But luckily, i have an amazing sister who was willing to pull me out of it. Hope this first chapter sorta makes up for the wait! Please Review after you read, it helps keep me motivated.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lost World. I only own the Grant twins.**

Chapter one:

Evelyn sighed as she plopped down on her bed in her dorm room. She had been studying almost all day for her end of the year exams and was ready to gouge her eyes out. She was pretty sure she had been studying so hard lately that she was dreaming about her exams. 'ugg, who knew that becoming a doctor was so much studying.' She thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she did know how much work it would be. Evelyn closed her eyes and curled up on her bed, ready to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. She started in surprise before digging her phone out of her pockets. She smiled when she saw Ethan's face pop up on the screen and flipped it open.

"Hey bro, what's happening' on your side of the country? How's Sarah and Ian doin'?" She asked cheerfully. Ethan was studying to be a journalist and was currently working on a paper on animal behaviors in San Diego underneath Sarah Harding who was, coincidently, dating Ian Malcom.

"Hahaha, well, uh, good, they're doing good." He laughed nervously, uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say which immediately made Evelyn nervous.

"I don't like the sound of that. What is going on?" She demanded. She heard Ethan laugh nervously again and she could practically see him rubbing the back of his head and shuffling his feet sheepishly.

"Well, you're not gonna like it Evie, but don't freak out okay?" He said, which instead of calming down, she immediately felt apprehensive.

"Ethan Grant! Tell me now or I swear to god I'll tear you a new hole when I see you next!" She said.

"Well….John Hammond called and….SarahandIaregoingbacktotheislandtodosomeresearch." He said so fast she couldn't understand everything he said, but she didn't really need to since she heard John Hammonds name, that alone brought back so many bad memories she didn't even want to think about.

"Please tell me you're not going back to that blasted island Ethan. It's a death trap!" She pleaded with him. She heard him sigh heavily.

"I'm not going back to that island Eve." He said. Evelyn sighed in relief, but his next words erased that feeling. "I'm going to the experimental island to help Sarah study the parental-infant behaviors of the Dinosaurs on Johns request, we left yesterday, and we're already in Brazil about to board the boat to the island." Evelyn swallowed heavily.

"Ethan, you know what it was like last time, and that was with fences. The experimental island won't have any of that. You'll be left completely unprotected." She said, trying not to think of all the bad things that would come of him being on an island with giant man eating dinosaurs.

"I know Eve, but we'll be staying purely in the herbivore's territory, we'll be safe as can be and back at the end of the week. I promise I'll call and keep you updated as much as possible. And I'll try to keep Sarah from any outrageous behaviors." Evelyn nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Okay…okay, alright. But I want to be kept updated and don't do anything stupid." She said as she breathed in deeply through her nose, "Will Ian be with you?" She asked, despite the fact that he had annoyed her three years ago, she had become fond of him over the years, feeling bad for how he was discredited over the whole thing, but she also knew that Ian had a level head and a protective streak a mile wide that would help them all survive should something go wrong.

"John's hoping to convince him to join us in a couple days, three at the most. Don't worry sis, we'll be safe, I promise." He tried to reassure. Evelyn sighed again, she seriously needed some sleep and a Motrin.

"Fine, but I'm calling dad and mom… then I'm calling Ian! Somehow I highly doubt he would let Sarah go to one of the islands if he knew about it." She said stubbornly. She heard Ethan laugh slightly,

"Tattle tale… alright, alright, just keep an ear out okay? I'll call you soon. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. Talk to you later." She said before they both hung up. She closed her eyes and prayed before laying back down to try and grab a few z's, she had a seriously bad feeling about everything, but she couldn't exactly do anything when she was stuck at college in New York.

1234567890

Ethan grimaced as he put his phone away and turned to look for Sarah. He rolled his eyes when he saw that she was currently trying to convince the man in control of the boat to take them all the way and walked over to her.

"Sarah, why don't we just walk to where we need? It will give you a chance to see the sights and possible dinosaurs on the way." He said.

"Good idea. Maybe we'll find some nests on our way to the meeting place." She blinked before nodding with a smile and said. Ethan shrugged as he got ready to get off the boat as it docked at a spot a little upriver from where they should be. "Did you give your sister a call?" she asked.

"Yeah, she, er, she wasn't very happy to find out we were coming to the island. I'm kinda surprised she didn't start screaming at me." He admitted. Sarah raised an eyebrow,

"They can't be that bad if you leave them alone." She said incredulously as they continued walking to where they were supposed to camp out. Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, to be fair, Evelyn and Ian didn't exactly have a good run in with the dinosaurs, and I bet my parents would react even worse to knowing where I am because they had an even worse time of it. I think John and I had the least traumatizing time of everyone." He explained. Sarah gave him another incredulous look before looking around. She must have seen something because her face lit up and she dropped her pack and ran forward, startling Ethan.

"Sarah!" He called in surprise, dropping his own pack to run after her. When he caught up to her, she was kneeling down and looking through the brush.

"Ethan look! A herd of Triceratops." She said softly. Ethan dropped down next to her to watch the herd of triceratops as they grazed.

"It's an amazing first thing to see, isn't it?" He asked quietly. Sarah nodded before bringing her camera up to take a few pictures. Ethan looked around before saying,

"I think I'm going to go see if there's a good spot to make camp." Sarah made a sound to tell him he heard her before going back to studying the Triceratops. Ethan just rolled his eyes and went to pick up the packs and continued walking.

After a few moments of walking, he came upon what he was fairly positive was supposed to be the designated meeting site. He quickly put together some semblance of a camp before plopping down on the ground to start writing in his journal. As part of his journalism grade, wherever he went on a trip with Sarah, he had to write down everything that they did, his observations, research, and items used as well as traveling distance, that way, when he did his own projects, he would have an idea of what to plan for.

_Day one_

_We've just arrived, though we had some complications getting to the island. The ferryman didn't want to bring us all the way to the designated camp area. Instead, Sarah and I walked until we came upon a herd of Triceratops and Sarah decided to stay and observe them for a while. In the meantime I'm….._

Ethan paused when he heard a familiar roar in the distance. He straightened up and looked around in surprise.

'I thought the T-Rexes were supposed to be closer to the middle of the island.' He thought as he got to his feet, shoving his journal in his pack hastily. He immediately, but cautiously, started back to where he left Sarah, hoping she hadn't moved far.

Luckily, she hadn't actually moved far because apparently the nests were practically right next to the grazing herbivores.

"Sarah." He hissed at her, getting her attention. Sarah turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you hear the roar just a bit ago?" He asked, crawling next to her and staying silent so he didn't startle the herd.

"Yeah, what about it?" He looked around warily, before deciding that the Triceratops behaviors would change if predators were around, so he relaxed some.

"That was a T-Rex roar. We need to be cautious." He warned. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ethan, they're still a long ways off. John said they were closer to the middle of the island, maybe they came just a bit out of their normal hunting grounds, but I don't think we're in any immediate danger." Ethan frowned at her. He really didn't think she was taking this as serious as she should. Even if he hadn't come into contact with dinosaurs before, he would still be cautious because no one actually knew what their behaviors were.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take them long to get places!" He said, frustrated.

"Come on Ethan, your starting to sound like Ian, We'll be fine, and I'm sure the Triceratops will alert us if anything dangerous is nearby. And the safety net is close by. So we'll be fine." Sarah said as she grabbed her notebook and started to write some observations down. Ethan frowned and sighed.

"Fine, I'm gonna go check on the lift, make sure it's working and what not." He said, waiting for Sarah to give a sign that she heard him before he quietly left.

'Well, if Sarah won't take our safety seriously, I will.' He thought, heading off to find the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Jurassic park, just the twins.**

**A/N: So, i'm still working to fix my stories up, thankfully, Mondhase has been very generously fixing my numerous mistakes. However, here's a short chapter, since i've been all motivated since XxEylinerHeartsxX was so kind as to review.**

**Chapter two:**

It took Ethan nearly an hour to locate the lift, only because he was trying to find it from memory and while his memory was good, his ability to navigate the wilds was not so great, so he was surprised to find that he didn't end up in some predator's grips. When he did finally find the lift, he was irritated to see that it had to be manually booted up…. From the top.

'I seriously want to know who the genius was that thought these designs up. First the power breaker being on the opposite side of the park with the most dangerous dinosaurs between it, and now the power button for a lift in the trees being in the tree tops and not on the ground.' Ethan huffed and looked around to make sure there wasn't a power button on the ground. Unfortunately he didn't find one, so he stood on the lift and looked at the pull system they had thoughtfully. 'Maybe I can pull myself up by the ropes, then power it up.'

He looked around, making sure that nothing, dinosaur or otherwise was around to hurt him when he wasn't paying attention, or laugh at him if he fell, he grabbed one of the ropes and started to pull himself up. 'Who would have thought that anything done in a high school gym class would be useful?' He thought as he continued to pull himself up. About halfway up the rope, he had to pause to catch his breath before he continued. 'This didn't seem quite as high when I was on the ground.'

By the time he reached the top, he grunted and collapsed dramatically on the floor of the safety perch.

"Air! I need Air!" He moaned aloud before rolling on to his feet. "Let's get this thing up and running." He said. He walked over to the control panel and cursed. The screen of the panel was cracked open and broken, with what looked like bird feces on it. He sighed. 'Of course it's broken. This must be a sign." He turned and shimmied back down the rope. A little more than half way down, Ethan's hands lost their grip on the rope and he fell the rest of the way down. Logically, Ethan knew how he should land to keep from seriously hurting himself, but it was much harder in practice. Instead of rolling when he hit the ground and lost balance, he threw his arm out to catch himself and nearly yelled out when he felt his should dislocate.

He groaned as he laid on the ground for a few moments, breathing through the pain he felt, both in his shoulder and in his knees from the landing. After he managed to catch his breath, he slowly got back up to his feet and looked around to get his baring again before setting off to go get Sarah's help in resetting his arm. He hoped she could, because otherwise he had to wait three days for help to come, which wasn't preferable, or he had to do it himself. Evelyn had once explained to him, after watching an action movie where the main character had to relocate his shoulder, how to properly relocate a shoulder by yourself. It had been a rather lengthy description because she had also been ranting about how Hollywood always did medical procedures wrong at the same time, but Ethan was glad that he had listened.

To his surprise, he didn't find Sarah with the Triceritops, but at the camps meeting place, setting up a small fire.

"I'm surprised you actually left the herd." He said when he got close enough, making Sarah jump and spin.

"Ethan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Just then she got a good look at him, and noticed the way he was holding his arm. "What happened?" She asked in concern, coming over to look at his arm.

"I was trying to get the lift to work. The idiots that built it left the control at the top. When we get of the island, I'm having a serious chat with John about his construction company choices. It's almost as bad as having the power breaker on the opposite side of the compound with the raptor cages in the way." He complained. Sarah gave him a look that clearly told him to get to the point, so he sighed and said. "Anyways, after I discovered that the lift was broken, I had to climb back down the rope, my grip slipped and I fell and, idiotically, threw my arm out to catch myself and dislocated it instead. Can you put it back?" he asked her hopefully. Sarah frowned in concentration as she looked at his arm.

"I don't know if I can Ethan. Not without injuring you further." Ethan shrugged.

"It's going to hurt either way, Sarah, it's not like it's going to tickle if an experienced doctor puts it in place." He explained. Sarah hesitated for a moment before moving to his side.

"I don't really know how to relocate a shoulder, do you?" She asked. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, Evelyn once gave me a VERY lengthy lecture on it. I believe she said that I need to have a bent arm, you're going to keep my upper arm pressed into my body, then you're going to rotate my arm out SLOWLY until you feel resistance, the push my upper arm forward as far as possible, then turn my lower arm in across my chest and then rotate my upper arm all while keeping my elbow at a 90 degree angle. It will push the one back into place. Usually a doctor would give me pain medication, but since we don't have that, I'll have to deal." He explained. He quickly undid his belt.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, watching him in confusion.

"I'm going to sit down, and put my belt between my teeth so I don't bite my tongue off or scream out and alert any predators to our location in case you do it wrong." He said, giving her a look that clearly said 'duh'. Sarah nodded but rolled her eyes a bit at the "predators" comment.

"Good idea. Are you sure you don't want me to call the boat back?"  
"No, we just got here. It'll be fine as long as you do it right." He said. Unfortunately, Sarah didn't look convinced, and if he was being truthful, Ethan was rather wary about the whole thing as well.

He put the belt in his mouth and took some deep, calming breaths, then nodded to Sarah. Sarah nodded and slowly started to do what he had told her to do, but instead of rotating his upper arm at the end, she pushed up and back, causing a grinding crackle to be heard and a sharp pain shot through Ethans arm, shoulder and across the collar bone.

Ethan bit down on the belt and gave a muffled cry. The pain was intense, much more than it had been the first time, and Ethan knew she had done it wrong. He didn't get to do much because black spots danced across his vision and he blinked quickly to get rid of them. He vaguely noted that Sarah was telling him to keep breathing, and after a few moment, he finally noticed he was holding his breath, and let it out, trying to breath evenly.

"Did that help at all?" Sarah asked anxiously. Ethan shook his head and pried his jaw open, releasing his belt that now fell to the ground, holes in the places his teeth had been.

"I think you made it worse." He gritted out, groaning as pain shot through his arm, neck and chest when he moved. Concern flashed through Sarah's eyes and she hastily dug through her pack for the first aid kit. She quickly came back some ace bandages.

"Here, let's tie your arm to your chest so it doesn't move much. Then I'm calling the boat." She said as she started to secure his arm in place. Ethan shook his head.

"No, I'll live. It'll be a waste of time and money to call him back now. I'll just wait until the others get here." Sarah frowned.

"I guess. But I don't want you to do anything with that arm." Ethan laughed bitterly.

"Ya, I don't think I will, even after it's fixed." He said, suddenly remembering everything Evelyn had said could happen when it went wrong. Sarah studied him before looking around them.

"You said that the lift was broken?" She asked suddenly. Ethan nodded.

"Yes, so we better be cautious against predators, I know that you're of the opinion that if we leave them be, they will not harm us, or that just because we're not in their charted territory, we're safe, but in reality, we don't know much about these creatures, and even the herbivores are threats should something happen." Ethan explained, looking at her seriously. Sarah nodded, holding his gaze for a moment before diverting it. "On to more pleasant topics, what have you discovered so far?" Ethan asked, lightening his voice to help dissolve the sudden tension between the two.

Sarah lit up. "It seems that the herd we came across is a mated pair, with a sub adult. It's absolutely amazing! I'll need to study them longer to see how the creatures interact with each other, what their food source is, how it's dealing against the lysine contingency, and… and..." Sarah trailed off, muttering and went to grab her journal to jot notes down in it. Ethan watched her in amusement, walking over to his pack and sitting down gingerly. He pulled his pack towards him with his good hand and grabbed his own journal to try and write in.

"Have you considered that they are eating foods that are high in Lysine? To counter the contingency?" Ethan asked. Sarah lit up and bounced a little.

"Of course! We'll have to look to see what kind of foods their eating specifically or if its just the plants that were planted on the island…" She trailed off again, as she continued to write. Ethan just rolled his eyes in fond exasperation before pulling his own notebook out and finishing his own journal entry, feeling extremely relieved he didn't kill his writing hand.


End file.
